


It'll Come Back to You (And I'll Be Here for You)

by CheersToEngland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words came out as smooth as butter, “I do,” he squeezes back. “Then by all means kiss your husband,” the preacher smiles and everyone in the church cheers.</p>
<p>When Liam wakes up, there is no Louis, no king size bed, no hotel room, no anything there was before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Come Back to You (And I'll Be Here for You)

**Author's Note:**

> So if this looks familiar it's because it was my final piece from the bromance games, my winning piece actually so that's exciting. I decided to add more because I couldn't bear to leave it unfinished. Originally it was supposed to only have a sequel but it slowly started to become a lobster in my mind. I do hope you enjoy continue to enjoy it as it progresses. This is just the beginning loves, there's a whole lot more coming.

Chapter Text

Liam stares nervously into the mirror as he adjusts his tie for the umpteenth time. He wonders if his angel is having second thoughts. Liam knows he shouldn't be paranoid, but he can't help it. He's been anticipating this day since he proposed, and even though there's no reason for him to, Liam still fears Louis will leave. All the negative thoughts stop when a comforting hand is placed on his shoulder.

“Deep breaths mate, you're going to be fine,” Liam's best friend Zayn tells him. Liam attempts a smile, but his head is still swarming with nervous thoughts.

“What are you thinking,” Zayn asks.

Liam chews his lip, “That's he's going to bail,” he admits.

Zayn sighs, “Liam, Louis' been in love with you for the better part of his life, why on earth would he bail?”

“”I don't know, because he isn't ready. Maybe I forced him into this. Maybe I rushed things too much,” Liam rants, beginning a timid pace across the room.

Zayn grabs his shoulders to stop him, “Li. He loves you. Lou wouldn't say yes if he didn't. Now you're going to go out there and you're going to exchange your terribly sappy vows, and you're going to share your first kiss as a married couple and it's going to be the most lovely shit ever,” Zayn told him matter o factly.

Liam looks at him with wide puppy eyes, “Yeah?” he questions.

“Yeah,” Zayn says sincerely, “Now let me fix your tie.”

*

Liam stands at the alter, butterflies flitting around in his stomach. Every second feels like a hour of waiting, waiting for the love of his life to walk down the aisle. Finally the music starts to play.

Liam gulps as Louis enters the room. The sight of him is breathtaking, as always, but Liam's heart jumps a little bit more than usual. Louis is dressed in a white suit, looking perfectly polished. Liam couldn't imagine anyone better to wake up to every morning.

The closer he gets the more Liam could see his nerves fade, and when he's standing beside Liam they are both wearing matching grins. “We are gathered here today to unite two men to their beloved,” The preacher begins. Liam misses most of the speech, he is too bust staring into Louis' eyes. The bright blue dancing with excitement makes Liam's smile widen even more.

When the time comes to say their vows, Louis takes the lead, “Liam,” he locks eyes with the younger, “from the day I met you I knew you were special. I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep myself from liking you. As much as I tried, it was impossible not to fall. I viewed, view, you as perfect. And it was always a wonder to me that you feel the same, but you do and I don't want to question it. When you proposed I thought it was the happiest day of my life, but I was wrong. This, right here, today, is a moment that can't be beat. I love you Liam, and I can't wait to be married.”

Liam's eyes fill with tears. He's shaky as he begins his own speech. “There have been a lot of regrets in my life. Mistakes. Things I'll always want to take back, but never be able to. Proposing to you will never be one of those things. I have truly found the rarest of gems and I have no intentions of letting it go. I was so nervous earlier today, worried you wouldn't feel the same, and I know now that's stupid. I will never love anyone the way I love you Louis, and I would never want to. You are my everything, and now I can add husband to that list,” he smiles lightly as he sees Louis wiping tears away and mouthing his thank you.

“Louis Tomlinson, do you take Liam Payne, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?”

Louis wastes no time, “I do,” he reaches out to squeeze Liam's hand.

“Liam Payne, do you take Louis Tomlinson, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?”

The words came out as smooth as butter, “I do,” he squeezes back. “Then by all means kiss your husband,” the preacher smiles and everyone in the church cheers. And Liam does. He kisses those lips that fit his so perfectly, and thinks about how he will never want to kiss anyone else. It's not one of those breathless kisses, as they have to keep it PG for the families. It's not tooth achingly sweet either. It's a kiss of love. The kiss that's holding the power of uniting them together forever, and Liam can't get enough.

When they pull away all is in a rush. They are hurried out to their car and driven to the after party. Followed by everyone else. While neither man says a word, they are both sitting with similar smiles and twinkly eyes, thoughts reserved only for each other.

*

The dinner is marvelous. A mixture of their favorite foods and friends continuously telling stories about them. Before the main course Zayn stands up and raises a toast.

“Liam didn't want me to do this, but as best man I feel it is my duty. I've known Liam practically my whole life. Knew him when he only like batman, knew him when he was into girls, and knew him when he was into boys for the short period of time before he me Louis. After, he didn't look at another boy lustfully again, unless it was Lou. Now we all know how loyal Liam is but no one is that loyal,” everyone laughs, “my point is that what Liam and Louis have, that's love, and I hope someday everyone in this room finds it if they haven't already, I know I have,” he drops a kiss on the head of the blonde girl beside him. “So let's toast, to Liam and Louis.” Everyone raises their glasses and repeats Zayn's words in unison. Before beginning his mean, Liam catches Zayn's eye and smiles his thanks. The shrug he gets in return is the you're welcome.

When the cake is cut, Louis is of course the one to smash it on Liam's face first. Liam fake pouts, but Louis easily kisses it away. Liam takes this time to smudge Louis' face with cake also, instead of being mad, Louis bursts out laughing, and Liam can't help but join in.

Their first dance is rather awkward, as all their dances have been. Liam can still remember prom, with Louis stepping on his feet every ten seconds. Not much has changed. He doesn't mind it though. It's one of those quirks that Liam loves. He just continues to twirl around with Louis until the song ends and he begins to dance with his sobbing mother.

The night continues on, Liam not seeing much of his husband, instead being dragged from conversation to conversation, and by the end of it all he's just ready to go home and sleep. Apparently Louis feels the same.

When they get back to the hotel room they rented, both expecting they'd be getting raunchy at the time and it seemed like the right thing to do, all they can do is strip down and flop on the bed carelessly.

“Quite the day, huh?” Louis comments.

Liam chuckles, “I'll say.” They lay in silence for a moment.

“Hey I know we're supposed to be having endless sex right now, but I'm kind of tired, and we have to be up early to catch our flight so can we just call it a night?” Louis blatantly breaks the silence.

Liam laughs at his bluntness, “Oh course, I was worried about how I would tell you I wasn't in the mood, thank god I don't have to.”

Louis laughs back and snuggles into Liam, “I love you,” he tells him, face morphing into a serious one.

“I love you too,” Liam replies with no hesitation, and wraps his arm around Louis. Louis links their fingers together and they begin to doze off. Right before they fall asleep, Liam lifts up Louis' hand to kiss his ring, as he lays it back at their sides his smile is back. He falls asleep that way, with a large smile on his face, comfortably intertwined with his husband.

*

When Liam wakes up, there is no Louis, no king size bed, no hotel room, no anything there was before.

Naturally he freaks out.

He's begins screaming, calling out Louis' name, sobbing and thrashing. He doesn't know what's taken over him, but he's terrified. Everything that was there last night is gone. A woman he doesn't recognize comes in. She looks like a nurse, but the place doesn't look like a normal hospital. She's grabbing onto Liam, holding him and petting his hair, doing everything to calm him down. Oddly enough it works. Slowly the loud sobs turn to soft sniffles.

“Did you have the dream again Liam?” she asks calmly.

“What dream?” he asks, he didn't have any dreams, he was too tired from the previous day. And what did she mean by again? He had never met this woman in his life. How did she know his name?

“Liam, did you get married last night?” she smiles at him.

Liam's face lights up as he begins to rant about all the details of his wedding. The woman looks sad as she has to cut him off.

“You aren't married Liam. You never were. It was a dream. You're here at Wolverhampton's Hospital for the Mentally Ill and you have been for the past five years. You've been having this dream a lot lately, but it's just your imagination Liam. I'm so sorry,” the nurse stares at Liam and waits for the information to sink in. Liam fights his way out of her grasp and curls in a little ball in the corner. He hears her leave after some time.

He wants to believe that the doctor is lying, but the memories are slowly coming back to him. He remembers being admitted into the hospital. All the therapy sessions, medicines, various specialists trying to understand his illness and always failing. When Liam's tears dry up he continues lying there. He doesn't get food when they call him. Though he can't quite remember he suspects this might be a normal occurrence, if what the nurse said is true, he must be feeling like this daily. He figures whatever medicine they give him makes him forget. It's their way of keeping him from going insane, which is ironic, considering where he is. As night falls a doctor enters. 'Zayn,' Liam thinks. And it is Zayn, just not the Zayn that was his friend. This Zayn is colder and harder. Liam takes pity on him, figuring he has seen the worst. “It appears you will be getting a roommate today Payne, so you no longer have to be lonely,” Liam perks up, he's never had a roommate here.

“He's new and needed a roommate now that we've deemed him safe. Jade suggested you get a roommate, she thinks it might help you with your troubles, really she's just hopeful that why you have these dreams is because you're lonely,” he explains, “so meet your new roommate I guess,” he steps aside to let a boy with his head down enter the room, “I'll leave you two to get acquainted,” Zayn tells them slipping out of the room.

When the boy lifts his head Liam is met with eyes that he would recognize anywhere. Eyes of the purest blue, yet he's never seen them with this much dullness. Liam jaw drops open because it's him. The one that Liam can't stop dreaming about. The one that Liam can't help but call his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was alright. Comments would be appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
